A linear motor is conceptually a motor whose rotary stator and rotor are extended linearly and converts electric energy directly to linear power (thrust). As it is direct driving, does not need any power transmission mechanism such as gear and generates linear power, the linear motor has the advantage of good power transmission efficiency and the disadvantage of being difficult to get large power.